


Prompt response drabbles

by ultharkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny drabbles written to prompts. Multiple pairings, lots of kinks. </p><p>Contains sticky, tentacles, heat-cycle dub con in the final drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt response drabbles

_Megatron/Soundwave, rough sex, jealousy, for warofwrath_

 

Soundwave came when he was called. 

Megatron slammed the slender frame against the wall, one hand around his waist, the other buried in a writhing coil of cables, edging slowly down. Soundwave arched against him, spread and silent, his visor lit with a graphic succession of suggestions and enticements. 

Cables twined Megatron's arms and thighs, searching, connecting. Constricting. A cable freed his spike, thin fingers scratched his chest over his spark. Snarling, he thrust home, and Soundwave's visor crashed to static, his cables coiling ever tighter. 

Almost too tight. But what could Megatron expect now that Starscream had come home? 

 

*

_Onslaught/Blast Off, sticky, tentacles, for Spacehussy_

 

"You won't accept my authority," Onslaught groaned through gritted denta. He tried to push up from the desk, but the heat of pleasure in his valve and the strength of the shuttle's arms kept him pinned. 

Blast Off gripped him tighter, and frag if that wasn't another tentacle pushing to join the three already squirming at delicious counterpoint inside him. 

When Blast Off spoke, his voice was edged with static. "I am your natural superior, and you're a fool to deny it."

Onslaught strained against overload, head back and his every cable taut. At least they weren't fighting any more.

*

_Blast Off/Mirage, tentacles, sticky, for NKfloofiepoof_

 

"I was surprised," Mirage said, and his voice crackled. He spread his legs wider, arching his back. "But the tentacles are remarkably sensitive, and, ah... stroking them like that is quite exquisite. Don't stop!"

Ever contrary, Blast Off paused. "It puts one in mind of organics," he said.

Mirage smirked. "It _is_ delightfully vulgar," he responded. "But don't let that stop you."

"Who said I was considering... these?" Blast Off asked, twining his hand deeper in the coils. 

Mirage gasped and squirmed. "You will," he said. He drew out a data cable. "Connect with me, and I'll show you why."

 

*

_Springer/Prowl hatesex for transfluiid_

 

It started with a fist. 

Prowl swung, and Springer saw it coming. He caught it, and squeezed until Prowl's joints began to squeal. 

Then the tactician writhed, his wrist clicked, and suddenly Springer was struggling for the upper hand. Frag, Prowl was agile. He wasn't a fighter - not Springer's kind of fighter - but there was a force to his grace, and he had stamina. 

They came to a panting halt, crushed close, in stalemate. Springer couldn't say who struck first, but the kiss was harsh and hot. The fight changed, Prowl opened, and Springer didn't mind at all.

*

_Cyclonus/Tailgate, anatomical incompatibilities for lyresnake_

 

Tailgate squirmed in Cyclonus' lap. "I don't, um," he began, visor flaring as he looked down. He puffed hot air and tried again. "I don't have anywhere to put that."

Cyclonus fingered the cables dangling from Tailgate's side, eliciting the most delightful frustrated groan. "Well I have nowhere to put these," he said. "Hardware has come a long way since-"

"I know!" Tailgate wailed. "Why did you have to get upgraded!" He grasped Cyclonus' cord with both hands, his tiny hands caressing while his frame shivered with need. "I want an upgrade too!"

Robbed of speech, Cyclonus could only nod. 

*

_Vortex/Smokescreen, seduction (on Vortex' part), behind the scenes during a battle, for ayngelcat_

 

Smokescreen was trapped. Separated from his unit, isolated and alone, he backed himself into a corner of the warehouse, his weapon useless in his hand. 

Vortex pursued, and Smokescreen shivered. This really wasn't the time, but he was fragged if he was going to say anything. He smirked; he was fragged anyway, and wasn't that why he'd chosen this corner of the warehouse to back into, with the strong metal crates at a convenient height for Vortex to lift him onto and screw him into next week. 

"Shiny," Vortex commented, making his move. Smokescreen sighed, and melted into the touch.

 

*

_First Aid/Trailbreaker, sticky and/or PnP First Aid/Trailbreaker, just being cutie pies with eachother for xenotechnophile_

 

"I love you with your mask off," Trailbreaker said. He lay on his back on the soft berth, watching First Aid's smile. The Protectobot bent to kiss his cheek, interrupting for a moment the steady rolling rhythm of his hips. 

"I love the way you feel," First Aid whispered, taking Trailbreaker's hands and placing them lightly on his waist. "I love the way you hold me."

Trailbreaker's spark spun, and he let his forcefield cover them, pressing in on them, tight and safe and warm. 

First Aid sighed, and a pleasing hot shiver ran through them both. "I love you."

*

_Arcee/Springer dirty talk for eaten_by_bears_

 

//Tell me you want it.// Arcee's voice sent thrills through Springer's circuits. He could almost imagine the breeze on the training ground was an exvent warm on the back of his neck. His port spiralled open, leaking already on the inside of his cover. 

//I can't hear you,// Arcee said. //Are you being disobedient?//

//No ma'am,// Springer replied, while he tried his best to look attentive for Kup. //I want it. I want _you_. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Just spike me, please. As soon as I walk through that door.//

Arcee laughed. //If you're good.//

*

_Onslaught/First Aid, shibari, for dellessa_

 

"Earth cultures can be surprisingly worthy of study," Onslaught mused. He made a circuit of the desk, admiring his handiwork. The Protectobot medic knelt, bound and silenced, coiled in a complex web of cords. His hands were tied tight at the small of his back, his axles neatly aligned and feet together. 

Onslaught cupped his chin and tilted up his head. "You're so warm," he said. "Vortex told me you'd enjoy this." He slid a finger between those smooth white thighs, where the cover was bound open and a slick of lubricant wet the ropes. "Looks like he was right."

 

*

_Galvatron/Cyclonus bathtime sex for eerian_sadow_

 

"My crown, Cyclonus." Galvatron sank deeper into the pool of heated solvent, hands on his second's submerged thighs. 

"My lord." Cyclonus dipped the smaller of the brushes into the liquid, and set to work on Galvatron's helm. The grime fell away, caked energon and grease, dirt from the battlefields of so many planets. 

"Harder," Galvatron said, and pulsed his need along their connection. Cyclonus ground against him, writhing in his hands, and increased the force of his ministrations. Galvatron sighed, the interface humming with his pleasure, his satisfaction. 

"My lord," Cyclonus groaned, as the interface carried them closer to climax. 

*

_Galvatron/Ultra Magnus, heatfic, tentacles, for caiusmajor_

 

The longer Ultra Magnus fought the heat, the closer his resolve came to crumbling. Galvatron had not given in. On the contrary, he had thrown himself head first into the behaviours expected by this strange new Cybertronian virus. Cyclonus had needed but a brief command, and Rodimus a rough caress from Galvatron's prehensile cables, and a warm whispered dare. 

The tentacles reached for Magnus now, and Sigma help him, but his panels were ready to open. Limbs bound, he held out as long as he could. 

With time, perhaps he could convince himself it wasn't because he enjoyed being entwined.


End file.
